Chris Myra
| birth_place = Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = Pembroke, Ontario | nationality = Canadian | height = | weight = | weightclass = Bantamweight | reach = | style = Freestyle | stance = | fightingoutof= Pembroke, Ontario, Canada | team = Team Dog House | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 1 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = 2 | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = www.chrismyra.com | sherdog = 21818 | footnotes = | updated = }} Chris Myra is a Canadian professional mixed martial artist with professional fights with Freedom Fight and King of the Cage promotions. Martial arts background Chris began his martial arts training at the age of nine under Sensei Raymond Cooper, a retired Lieutenant in the United States Navy and received his black belt in Dux-Ryu Ninjutsu at seventeen. During his subsequent years of training, Chris received black belts in Taijutsu and Koppojutsu and trained privately from 1996 to 1998 in American Kickboxing with “The Iceman” Jean-Yves Thériault, 23-time world kickboxing champion. In 1998, Myra began teaching unarmed combat in the Canadian Forces and upon deployment to Bosnia in 2000 was given the task of Operational Personnel In Command (OPI), Unarmed Combat for Camp Drvar. In 2005, Chris trained in the Fierce Israeli Guerilla Hand-to-hand Tactics (F.I.G.H.T) system, successfully obtaining certification as a level two Haganah instructor in the Haganah advanced compat system which encompasses both Krav Maga and Hisarduthttp://www.hisardut.com and was qualifided as a Close Quarters Combat instructor at the United States Army Ranger School. In 2006, he retired from the Canadian Armed Forces after a decade of devoted service and numerous operations abroad. Myra subsequently founded his own fighting system and school, Fudoushin(Fudōshin) Bujutsu Mixed Martial Arts Training Center.http://www.fasstduxryu.com/Schools.html Sensei Myra was recently graded to his second degree under Frank W. Dux and became the first Canadian to be certified as a FASST (Focus-Action-Skill-Strategy-Tactics) / Dux-Ryu Instructor by Shihan Sky Benson. He is also a full member of the Black Dragon Fighting Society. http://www.officialblackdragonfightingsociety.com/members.html Myra currently trains with a number of MMA fighters working Fudoushin Bujutsu, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai and wrestling into his daily regime. Mixed Martial Arts Career During his years of travel and training and prior to his professional MMA debut, Myra fought in countless "amateur" and underground fights. King of the Cage offered him a professional debut in 2007, but it was his an easy victory over Robin Black in 2008 which gave him real notoriety. Black's training leading up to the fight was televised on MuchMusic and the televised event was therefore highly publicized. Chris defeated Black in the second round by Triangle Choke in his post fight interview Chris commented that Robin was the nicest smelling person he ever caught with a triangle. Christopher Myra is slated to fight against Xavier Desrochershttp://www.sherdog.com/fighter/Xavier-Desrochers-44101 at the Wreck MMAhttp://wreckmma.com/ event scheduled for December 12, 2009 in Gatineau, Quebec. Mixed Martial Arts Record External links * *Official Page References Category:Living people Category:Canadian mixed martial artists Category:1978 births